Christmas Affection
Wreaths. Candles. Candy canes. Christmas tree ornaments. They were all everywhere around the Hopps household. Once again, Judy and her beloved fox husband were spending their Christmas in the comfy countryside home they had gotten for themselves after getting married. It was the third Christmas they would celebrate there as a married couple, and the first one during which she was pregnant. Joyful thoughts had filled her mind that day. Not only was she sharing the season of love and giving with Nick, but also next year, they would have their first child enjoying it too. The more holidays Judy spent with him, the happier she got throughout the years. At the moment, Nick was lifting her up closer to the Christmas tree in their house so that she could put the star up there. He tried to be extra careful, since she was pregnant. Judy was still wearing her pink flannel shirt and jeans, but this time she had grown a baby bump now already. Nick had a festive red version of his usual attire, with a matching Santa hat too. “There. The icing on the cake itself”, Judy smiled as Nick put her down. “It really shines so bright I could see it from afar”, the fox admired the star. “Thanks for helping me decorate the tree, my dear”, Judy hugged him tight. Nick had helped her greatly during the Christmas chores, from decorating to Judy´s participation in local charities, and the fox had even volunteered for the role of Santa among her younger siblings back at her parents´ house. Nick was delighted by the joyful, content smile on Judy´s face. Nothing warmed his heart more than seeing that on her every time he had done something good for her, simply out of love. “Oh, it´s dinnertime. Come, the table´s almost ready”, the beautiful rabbit walked towards the kitchen. For herself, Judy had done a vegan Christmas wreath, while Nick got to enjoy a magnificent-looking Christmas goose. He ate heartily, enjoying the dish just as much as he did whenever his mother had done it for Christmases in his past. “I don´t know anything in the world that´d bring out the Christmas joys in me as much as you do, my darling”, Nick said as he had almost finished eating the goose. He soon moved into the gingerbread cookies that were there for dessert. “I know the feeling, Nick. That´s why I always try my best to be as nice as possible every year, because you´re the best Christmas gift a girl like me can ever get”, Judy looked at him kindly in the candlelight. “Oh, you don´t need to try. It comes from you naturally”, Nick petted her paw. It was thanks to Judy that his Christmases didn´t have to feel lonely and empty anymore. Ever since they had spent them together, they had started to feel warm, affectionate and romantic. This was the case now too. After eating and doing the dishes, it was that time again. Judy and Nick saved this special moment for the last every year. That was when they revealed the presents they had gotten for each other. They opened the presents they got from their friends and family earlier, but this would happen later in the evening, just between the two of them. “Merry Christmas, my sly fox!” Judy revealed a box underneath the table that she handed to Nick. The fox wished the same thing for her as he gave her a surprise present too. The fox gave an impressed smile as he found what was in the box. It was a fancy new Furlex watch that he always wished he could have. Nick never expected to get something like that, even during Christmas. “Wow Judy…thanks! It looks amazing”, he said. But the rabbit was just as amazed. “Oh, it´s beautiful!” Judy found a lovely silver ring shaped like a fox. It fit so well with her wedding ring on her paw already as she placed it there. “I figured it´d look nice in the paw of a fox´s true love”, Nick said. “Thank you, my darling!” Judy hugged Nick lovingly. For a while, the two were focused on just their tender embrace. With his paws around the rabbit, the fox kept on gazing at her. She seemed to look more happier and more beautiful every day during their married years. Nick also rubbed her big belly gently. “Hmm…I wonder what our little angel will get for his or her first Christmas next year?” Nick thought. “Oh, I already think I have an idea. You´ll see then”, Judy smiled. She was planning to possibly give a cop hat to their child for his or her first Christmas. “I was right. You´re going to become one wonderful mother”, Nick patted Judy on the back. After leaving the ZPD when Judy got pregnant, it wasn´t hard for either of them to adjust into a more peaceful lifestyle like this. Without each other, Nick and Judy´s lives would´ve felt empty, whether in here or at work. Thanks to the love they shared, their hearts kept beating warmly through the years in this rural town. Suddenly, Nick noticed something in the window. It was snowing. But not in a stormy way at all. It came down from the sky peacefully in the night, making Bunnyburrow look like it came out of a beautiful postcard. “Wow. Now it really feels like Christmas”, the fox said. He sat down on a couch near the window, where there was a good view outside to the street where it snowed. Judy joined him too, and sat on his lap. “Winter may be upon this town, but in my heart, there´s no cold there anymore. It has all faded ever since I found love in you”, the fox admitted. “There was never truly cold in there, Nick. You were always a good person by heart, and love was all that was needed for it to show. I´m glad my love was strong enough for that”, Judy placed her paw softly on Nick´s strong shoulder. Nick looked at her with genuine kindness and gratefulness. It was the same kind of look he gave to her when she suggested that he´d become her partner before the press conference. “Merry Christmas to you, my dear. And good will towards all mammals in the city, as well as our future child”, Nick took Judy by the paw. Above them, Judy noticed a mistletoe near the window. There was plenty of those in the house, and the biggest one of them was in their bedroom. During the Christmas season, other couples that had visited the house had used them too, like Finnick and Skye as well as Bogo and Gazelle, when they visited their home last week. “You´re still missing your favorite Christmas present, aren´t you?” she smiled a bit impishly. Nick blushed and grinned, realizing what she meant. “Of course. Nothing better than that. You know me all too well, bun bun”, he said. The fox and the rabbit reached out for each other right before engaging in an amorous kiss in front of the snowing scenery near the window. It was a lovely sight. Feeling her gentle paws around his snout, Nick closed his eyes and let the blissful feeling of his wife´s affection sink in. It was moments like this that made him love the rabbit even more than he already did. “I love you, my long-eared Christmas angel”, Nick kissed her soft cheeks as Judy closed her eyes, nuzzling her head against his chin lovingly. For a while, the two just sat there looking outside, seeing the snow fall from the sky and the lights shine beautifully around the countryside. The atmosphere for the moment couldn´t have been more perfect. The home of the new Hopps family would have the happiest Christmases in the land for years to come. The one Nick had spent with Judy had already been great, but it would get only better as time went on. Category:Christmas stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Holiday stories